


How Soon Is Now

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [27]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Ellen Degeneres Show RPF, Justin Bieber (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song: How Soon Is Now, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He — Justin Bieber — watches them. Keeps an eye on Sophia Grace and Rosie..</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Soon Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

How Soon Is Now

As the song How Soon Is Now — the original version by the Smiths — plays softly from what seems like invisible speakers somewhere, Sophia Grace and Rosie lie asleep in their beds.

However, they are not alone.. 

He watches over them. Like the proverbial guardian angel that watches over someone they have sworn to protect all that person’s life. 

_“You girls are so cute.”_

Justin smiles as he remembers those very words, as well as how they blushed upon hearing them. Now he knows — believes, actually — that these two girls are more than cute right now. 

They’re full of something else. And at the moment, that is beauty..

 _I will always watch over you two, my dears,_ he thinks. 

Finally, smiling still, Justin lingers long enough to blow them a swift kiss. Then he turns and vanishes. 

In the morning, the girls suddenly sense Justin’s presence when they reach up and touch their cheeks, but simply think it might be more than just a dream. Like it’s something else..

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
